Currently, the delivery of agents into cells requires coordinated delivery mechanisms that are often toxic, inefficient or highly non-specific. Furthermore, many agents delivered into cells are toxic, and require specific and rapid internalization to the appropriate cell to prevent undesired toxicity to the organism.